


by this feeling

by Starrshadow



Series: Poetry inclined dabbles [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotions, Gen, Seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrshadow/pseuds/Starrshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by these feeling we see</p>
            </blockquote>





	by this feeling

in sorrow we see winter's gray snows,

by content we fell asleep in spring's fields,

in anger we felt summer's fierce heat,

by joy we were blown away by fall's gusty winds.


End file.
